onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Catarina Devon
| affiliation = Blackbeard Pirates; Impel Down (former) | occupation = Pirate; Prisoner of the Great Prison (former) | epithet = | jva = Kimiko Saitō | birth = March 29th | bounty = Unknown |Funi eva = Natalie Hoover}} Catarina Devon , known as the "Crescent Moon Hunter", was the most dangerous female pirate ever to be imprisoned in Impel Down within the entire age of pirates. She was freed by Marshall D. Teach and is currently the only known female member of his crew. Appearance Devon is an extremely tall woman (shown to stand a similar height to her captain, who is 344 cm) who appears to be middle-aged, possibly in her 40s to 50s, but with her hair in a set of girlish pigtails. Her face has wrinkles, a sloping forehead, a long witch-like nose, a devilish grin, and a square jaw. However, unlike many older women in the series (like Vice Admiral Tsuru), she is not stooped or withered, with her body still appearing full and strong, if a bit broadened by age. She currently wears a striped Impel Down uniform with a V-neckline. She also wears a large magenta cape, a blue pearl necklace, and a purple sash around her waist over lavender cargo-pants and black shoes. Personality Little is known about her personality as to date. Although, when the Marines recognized her for the first time she mentioned that she "likes them too" which suggests that she is a somewhat sarcastic person. She also preferred to receive new clothes in exchange of the prisoners' uniform that she dislikes wearing. Like other characters in One Piece, she has a distinct laughter which is "Murunfuffuffu". Abilities and Powers Catarina Devon is stated to be the most dangerous female pirate in history. Another testament to her power is the fact that when Blackbeard recruited the Level 6 prisoners, he only chose the strongest ones that could survive when pitted against everyone else in a free-for-all battle. Thus, Catarina Devon is one of the strongest Level 6 prisoners. Physical Abilities Catatina Devon is one of the most powerful female pirates to have ever lived. She is one of the four to survive the battle royale Blackbeard held among the Level 6 prisoners of Impel Down who themselves were the strongest criminals to be imprisoned. She is strong enough to injure even Whitebeard using her spear. She has been also shown to have great superhuman endurance, taking both a Gura Gura no Mi shock wave from Whitebeard (albeit not a direct hit) and Sengoku's shock wave in his Buddha form and getting up rather easily. Weapons She is seen wielding a spear or a staff when attacking Whitebeard with her crew; while unclear in the manga, the anime shows it is a spear. History Past Catarina Devon was once the worst female criminal within the Golden Age of Piracy, but was eventually caught by the World Government and sentenced to life in Impel Down, Level 6, where she was effectively erased from history. Summit War Arc Impel Down Arc Devon was mentioned briefly by Emporio Ivankov as part of an explanation of Level 6's true horror to Mr. 2 Bon Kurei. Later, under Marshall D. Teach's orders, Devon fought to the death with the inmates of her cell, and being victorious, was given freedom and was recruited into the Blackbeard Pirates. Marineford Arc She was seen alongside the Blackbeard Pirates and fellow criminals, all of whom have been recruited into the crew, at Marineford to watch Whitebeard die. She then joined her crew in striking Whitebeard, she in particular stabbing with a staff or spear. Whitebeard then dies and Blackbeard starts to absorb the power of the Gura Gura no Mi. Devon starts to get excited. When Blackbeard decides to sink Marineford, the Blackbeard Pirates are scattered. And as Sengoku causes a shockwave by attacking the Blackbeard Pirates, she is seen flying away. She leaves with her crew when Shanks arrives on the scene. Post-War Arc She is seen again on a flaming island somewhere in the New World. She says that she wants the next island they arrive at to have a town since she is tired of her prison clothes and wants new clothes. She then leaves with her crew when Akainu arrives, leaving Jewelry Bonney to be captured by the admiral. During the Timeskip One year after the war at Marineford, the Blackbeard Pirates fought against the remnants of the Whitebeard Pirates and ultimately won. The Blackbeard Pirates used their captain's knowledge of Whitebeard's former territory to conquer it. Now that Blackbeard has become a Yonko, the Blackbeard Pirates are hunting down powerful Devil Fruit users in order to absorb their abilities. Yonko Saga Zou Arc The Blackbeard Pirates later attacked Baltigo, the Revolutionary Army's headquarters. Baltigo was destroyed by the time the Marines and Cipher Pol arrived, but the Revolutionary Army was able to escape. However, the Blackbeard Pirates fled after briefly clashing with Cipher Pol. Major Battles * Blackbeard Pirates vs. Edward Newgate * Blackbeard Pirates vs. Fleet Admiral Sengoku * Blackbeard Pirates vs. Bonney Pirates * Blackbeard Pirates vs. Whitebeard Pirates (under Marco, unseen) * Blackbeard Pirates vs. Revolutionary Army (unseen) * Blackbeard Pirates vs. Cipher Pol (unseen) Early One Piece In One Piece Green: Secret Pieces was revealed an early concept of Catarina Devon. She was originally a far younger and more attractive swordswoman of Blackbeard's crew. In an SBS, Oda stated that he took out the beauty because the Blackbeard Pirates have a "more pirate-like" theme: huge, rough, and vulgar. A beauty would just ruin the mood if she existed (although Oda also stated that he likes doing such things). Trivia *She is Impel Down's only named female prisoner who appears in the manga. However, another female prisoner named Olive appears in the anime. *She shared her name with the real life female explorer Catalina de Erauso. References Site Navigation de:Catarina Devon fr:Catarina Devon it:Katarina Devon id:Catarina Devon pl:Catarina Devon Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Blackbeard Pirates Category:Former Impel Down Prisoners Category:Summit War Saga Antagonists Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Marineford Characters